


Heartbeat

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles wakes up and Derek isn't there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood which is A+. I thought this was gonna be good but I feel like maybe it's a little shitty and I thought it was gonna be cuter but idk. Im posting it cause.. its okay I guess lol. I tried!  
> xx  
> T

Stiles stirs in the middle of the night. He’s not quite sure what woke him up, there’s no city sounds out here, just crickets and the damn birds that chirp in the morning. He loves it. He reaches over to snuggle closer to Derek, whose side of the bed is cold. This must be why he woke up. He slips out of bed, and pads barefoot, through the house. The front door is cracked, and Stiles slips out, cool air, whipping against his skin. He wishes he’d grabbed a shirt to put on, or maybe some shoes. His feet squish through the soggy grass, it must have rained earlier. He just needs to get to Derek, Derek will keep him warm.  
Derek had never thought he’d be able to convince Stiles, city bred Stiles, to move in with him. Him and his father had built the foundation when he was fifteen. He didn’t care if he had to live there alone, that cabin, almost fifty miles from civilization, right in the center of their land, was his home. The cabin was simple but beautiful and he had built it with his own two hands. Stiles had never complained about moving in, even though it took him an hour to get anywhere he needed to go. Derek appreciated that.  
It’s one of those nights. It happens every once in awhile. He’s not sad, not actively at least. There’s no threat of tears, or clenched fists. He just aches. He aches for Noah wrapped under his arm, and Laura on his shoulders, begging him not to dump her in the lake. Cora racing after them, begging him to do it. His pack. His family. He’s standing in his backyard, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the shore of the lake. The waves are crashing softly, and he wonders if it would be too cold to wade in the water. That was one of Noah’s favorite things to do. Laura would shriek in the middle of the night and rush outside only to find him playing in the water in his pajamas as if it wasn’t three in the morning.  
Derek’s ears prick up and he hears Stiles’ heartbeat, coming towards him. “It’s cold,” He says.  
“Then warm me up.” Stiles says, linking his arm through Derek’s and leaning close to him. Derek sighs and wraps an arm around Stiles, pulling him into his chest. “What are you doing out here?” He asks softly.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Derek says.  
Stiles nods into his chest and Derek presses a kiss to his forehead. Stiles smells like him. Like cinnamon and pine and home and their laundry detergent and their toothpaste. Stiles turns so he can hug Derek fully, strong but nimble hands, wrapping around Derek’s back. Cold fingertips pressing against warm muscle. Derek squeezes him so tightly that he hears the creak of Stiles’ bones. Stiles doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even hiss in pain. His heartbeat and breathing are steady. Derek presses his face into Stiles’ hair, massaging Stiles’ shoulders. His skin is cold,  
“We should-”  
Stiles’ just shakes his head against Derek’s chest. He stands on Derek’s feet then, toes cold and caked with drying dirt. Derek just holds Stiles tighter. It’s quiet, and Derek focuses on Stiles’ heartbeat, breathing in time with it.  
“Derek?”  
Derek almost flinches, Stiles’ is human, it’s cold, he’s probably tired, and Derek’s forcing him to be outside in the middle of- “I love you.” Derek freezes. He can feel every brush of Stiles’ lips against his chest as he forms the words. Can hear the soft puffs of breath. Stiles twitches like maybe Derek doesn’t believe him, but he reaches up and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, stretching up to kiss Derek gently. He barely pecks him, but Derek cranes his neck down more, waiting for more. Stiles kisses him softly, tongue gently licking at his lips until Derek opens his mouth. Stiles’ licks into his mouth tenderly, like he can actually taste Derek the way that Derek can taste him. Stiles breaks the kiss, panting slightly, letting his head roll to Derek’s shoulder. He kisses along Derek’s collarbone like he can’t help himself. Derek runs his hands up and down the strong planes of Stiles’ back. He traces a bead of sweat that slips down the slope of Stiles’ spine and Stiles’ shivers. He stares out across the lake. This is his mate. His pack. The love of his goddamn life. Derek leans down to kiss Stiles’ neck, feeling his heartbeat jumping against his lips.


End file.
